


Спокойствие, только спокойствие

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 мини G – PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Вы хотите поговорить об этом? Нет, Брок совсем не хочет обсуждать душевные травмы. Он даже не уверен, что у него есть душа, но начальство говорит: «Надо», и Брок отвечает: «Есть!»
Series: WTF 2021 мини G – PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Спокойствие, только спокойствие

Если бы Брока Рамлоу спросили, что является его отличительной чертой, он бы ответил — прямолинейность. Не собирался он, бывший военный, бывший наёмник и бывший обаятельный во всех отношениях мужик, молчать перед каким-то яйцеголовым из правительственной программы. Придумали же, фонд «Только руку протяни» по психологической разгрузке агентов особого назначения, лицензии какие-то, разрешения. Ерунда! Что вы чувствовали, когда на вас падал дом? А когда он рухнул, а вы лежали, укрывшись бетонной плитой, и на лицо вам капал расплавленный пластик? Брок бы ответил: «Вы знаете, было немного неприятно, но теперь не падает, и я чувствую себя гораздо лучше. На лице, правда, следы остались, ухо пострадало, и рука хуже сгибается из-за рубцов, но в целом все отлично. Обаяние всегда со мной, прошлые навыки в наличии». О да, он был прямолинеен, но на курсы по управлению гневом загреметь не хотел, достаточно было одной обязательной программы.

Брок толкнул дверь и вошёл. В просторном зале, слишком гулком и безликом для душевного разговора, стоял круглый стол и десяток стульев вокруг. Вся композиция освещалась холодным направленным светом и навевала мысли о допросе с пристрастием. «Ладно, зарёкся же думать о работе в выходные», — одернул себя он.

— Добрый вечер! Прошу прощения, если опоздал, — сказал Брок.

Капитан Роджерс сложил на столе руки в замок, лицу придал героическое выражение. Солдат откинулся на спинку в расслабленной позе и сидел полубоком. Напротив них покачивался на стуле мужик в низко надвинутой на глаза бейсболке, выдувая и лопая пузыри из розовой жвачки. Видимую половину лица покрывали рубцы и шрамы. Брок заподозрил близкую душу, но вида не подал. Рядом с жующим, навалившись на стол, расположился незнакомый косматый бугай.

После истории с Озарением капитан Роджерс настороженно недолюбливал Брока. Хотя это было слишком сильное заявление, из которого выходило, что капитан о нем думал, а это было не так. Роджерс большей частью Брока игнорировал, дел с ним не имел и здоровался чуть заметным кивком, сжимая челюсти. Наказывал холодностью за прошлое обманутое доверие, жестокий. Тут следовало бы грустно посмотреть вдаль, но взгляд упирался в стену.

ЩИТ рухнул в такую организационную неразбериху, что под шумок удалось и на прошлые дела Солдата закрыть глаза. Архивы пропали, звание Зимнего Солдата было переходящим, а сержант Барнс большую часть времени лежал в глубокой заморозке и заступил только в последний год. Роджерс не копал под Брока, решив, раз тот в строю, значит кому-то нужен и не безнадёжен. Это было хорошо. Дружить не хотел — это расстраивало. Броку он нравился.

Брок сел напротив чернокожей женщины с суровым лицом, листавшей документы в толстой папке.

— Прекрасно. Думаю, ждать больше не имеет смысла, начнём, — подняла глаза от бумаг та и обвела всех тяжёлым взглядом.

Интересные все же представления о разгрузке и реабилитации у администрации. Где кушетки и мягкие кресла? Предложения снять ботинки не ждать?

— Правительство США озабочено психологическим состоянием людей, ежедневно отвечающих за национальную безопасность. Мы пригласили на пробную встречу сотрудников разных организаций из соображения анонимности. Вам всем многое пришлось пережить, шрамы остались не только на ваших телах, но и на душах. Я профессор кафедры психотерапии Кентского университета, практикующий врач, полковник медицинской службы, — она голосом выделила звание, — Дороти Янг, проведу сегодняшнюю беседу и определю направление дальнейшей работы. Рада, что вы все смогли присутствовать. Давайте приступим, представьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Уэйд Уилсон. Не люблю, когда меня называют героем. Достаточно денежного вознаграждения. А Питер Паркер будет? — сказал мужик со жвачкой.

— Нет, — припечатала Янг.

— Он, к сожалению, не инвалид, — усмехнулся Солдат. Роджерс посмотрел на него с нежным укором.

— Тогда я пошёл. Спасибо, было интересно. Ценю вашу работу, полковник. Боже, храни Америку, мэм!

Скрипнул, отодвигаясь, стул.

— Мистер Уилсон, я укажу в отчёте, что вас не стоит допускать к работе. Вы явно в состоянии повышенной возбудимости.

Тот плюхнулся обратно, лопнувший пузырь прилип к бледным губам.

— Ладно. С половиной группы все ясно, видно невооружённым глазом, но что не так с вами двумя? Что вы здесь делаете? — Уэйд пальцем показал сначала на Капитана, потом на хмурого.

— Логан. Проф дал мне приглашение, и в нем было указано, что будет бесплатное пиво, — хмыкнул косматый. – Которого я не вижу.

— Стив Роджерс. Я пролежал во льдах семьдесят лет.

— Вообще не помню, когда родился. Слишком хорошая регенерация, — сказал Логан.

— Да? Если снести тебе голову, отрастёт новая или восстановится тело? — Уэйд положил подбородок на руку, приготовившись слушать.

— Не выйдет. Усиленный скелет.

— Залечить дырки каждый сможет, — фыркнул Уэйд. — Поднимите руки, кто нет.

Брок не постеснялся и поднял. Один из всех.

— Брок Рамлоу. Мастер рукопашного боя, военный, пострадал при исполнении.

— О, приятно иметь дело с обычным парнем. Рад встретиться лицом к лицу, — криво улыбнулся Уэйд. 

— В паршивой ситуации главное — сохранять лицо, друг. Логан, ты так и не сказал, что с тобой не так, — сказал Брок.

— Ну, — задумался тот. — Я был жертвой бесчеловечных экспериментов.

— Криотесты или имплантация? — заинтересовался Солдат.

— Скелет из адамантия, усилены все кости.

Солдат с уважением кивнул.

— Не думаю, что они позаботились о каждой косточке на пальцах ног, — прищурился Уэйд.

— Хочешь проверить? Полезай под стол. Наклонишься и морды видно не будет.

— Господа! — гаркнула Янг. Броку захотелось вытянуться по струнке и отдать честь, но он поборол порыв. — Прошу вернуться к работе. Что вас волнует? Беспокоит?

— Отсутствие Питера? — предположил Уэйд через несколько минут тишины.

— Он несовершеннолетний, умник.

— Зато какой потенциал! Я готов ждать, но за ним нужно присматривать. Я хочу чистой и незамутнённой предрассудками дружбы. Такого парня с руками оторвут, — он подмигнул Солдату.

— Его опекун за ним присматривает, — припечатал Роджерс, недобро сощурившись. После драки в аэропорту он питал тёплые чувства к парнишке и по-своему заботился о нем, а болтливый Уэйд явно был не по душе Роджерсу.

— Длинный язык укорачивается хирургически? Ты тоже жертва опытов? — спросил Брок.

— Я доброволец. У меня был рак.

— А я бы хотел собаку, — заметил Солдат с тоской и посмотрел вдаль. Ему стены не мешали. Роджерс поджал губы.

— Голосую обеими руками! — усмехнулся Уэйд.

— Хорошая мина при плохой игре, — кивнул Логан, пристально рассматривая испещренную рубцами рожу Уэйда.

— Господа! — рявкнула, закипая, Янг. Неужели оказалась настолько неустойчивой? — Вы понимаете, что, акцентируя внимание на травмах друг друга, можете причинить боль?

— Кстати, как ветеран и гражданин, я хотел спросить, кто придумал название для программы? — Солдат повернулся к ней. Судя по приободрившемуся виду, он что-то задумал. Роджерс, несколько секунд разглядывавший его, широко раскрыл глаза и закусил губу. Понял, чёртов телепат. Брок уставился на Солдата, пытаясь догнать тоже, но провалился.

— Что вы хотите сказать, сержант? — решила уточнить Янг.

— Я думаю, меня, — он постучал по столу металлическими пальцами, — задевает название. Ощущение, словно это прекрасное начинание не для меня и не для людей со схожими проблемами.

— Именно. Часто бывает, что у меня нет обеих рук, а пока они отрастают, я, значит, не могу обращаться за психологической помощью? Какая несправедливость. «Только руку протяни», — фыркнул Уэйд, и Брок почувствовал растущее расположение к нему. Парень умел подыграть в нужный момент. Неплохой вроде чувак, хоть и трепач и имеет нездоровый интерес к школьнику. Чистый.

— Название прошло тестирование у фокус-группы.

— В которой были люди со схожими проблемами?

— В правительстве всегда так. Рука руку моет, — кивнул Логан. — Нет им дела до реальной ситуации.

— Нельзя, чтобы издевательство над нашим психическим здоровьем сошло с рук тому, кто принял решение! — Уэйд вскочил и потряс кулаком.

— Мы не станем сидеть сложа руки, — кивнул Роджерс.

— Господа! Прошу вас сохранять спокойствие! — уже не так напористо, как в начале, сказала Янг. — Мы…

— Проект требует доработки, полковник. Правительственная программа явно не готова, если проблемы возникают ещё на стадии знакомства, — припечатал Роджерс. Эффект был, как от рухнувшей плиты. Ух — и остатки напыщенности и уверенности Дороти Янг рассеялись в пыли. Она потратила силы на болтовню Уэйда, не была готова к нападению и растерялась, когда навстречу вышел превосходящий силами противник. — Думаю, следует отметить, что все присутствующие охотно шли на контакт и проявили желание работать. Каждый должен заниматься своим делом. Солдаты — воевать, вы — заботиться об их благополучии. Полагаю, встречу можно считать оконченной? Проект отправится на доработку?

— Да, — Янг подобралась и захлопнула папку. — Благодарю всех.

— Спасибо, я прямо чувствую, насколько мне стало легче. Знаете, это реально работает, — Уэйд настойчиво тряс руку полковника, она пыталась высвободиться, но терпела одно поражение за другим.

Все встали и попрощались. Логан разговаривал с кем-то, жаловался на отсутствие пива, хотя микрофона в ухе видно не было. Не поймёшь — то ли эксперименты не прошли даром, то ли новый вид связи. Но кто без изъяна? Лёгкое сумасшествие даже неплохо при их работе, снижает восприимчивость.

Брок задвинул стул, кивнул полковнику, не собираясь бросаться на помощь, и пошёл к выходу следом за Роджерсом и Солдатом.

Вышли на улицу. Стемнело, ушла дневная духота, и можно было наконец-то вдыхать полной грудью. Лето в этом году выдалось аномально жарким, асфальт плавился, в воздухе висела копоть и пыль. Город был ужасен.

— Ты правда хочешь собаку? — спросил Роджерс.

Вот бы к Броку кто-нибудь обращался таким же тоном.

Солдат что-то ответил. Слышно уже не было, машина Брока стояла в противоположном углу парковки, и они шли в разные стороны.

Забравшись в салон, Брок набрал Джека:

— Я закончил. Тут один так упорно про пиво трындел, я тоже захотел. Захвачу пару упаковок и к тебе приеду.

— Быстро ты. Ладно, — Джек чем-то шуршал в трубку и звучал рассеянно.

— Эй, а ты хотел бы завести собаку?

— На двоих?

— Посмотрим. Жди.


End file.
